Separated By War....Lorim's Point of View
by Lorimlowe2
Summary: This fic is about what happens when two best friends get stuck on diffrent sides of a war and become enimies Will they be seperated forever becasue of war?? Will they regain thier friendships?? To find out what happens to xamick u must read her view
1. A lsot xamick

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but Xamick and I own the idea of writing the same story in two different views.

Note: Suggested you read Xamick's view first because it explains the fight.

Separated By War... Lorim's View

It's been about two years now. Two years since me and Xamick got into a fight. Two years since I was taken to be trained as a Gundam pilot. I hadn't had contact with anyone from the "outside" in these two years. I'm now fifteen. I was thirteen when it all happened. I was so smart they decided to make me a pilot. They used my anger towards Xamick to their advantage. I'm still a kid at heart. No one knows I still have emotions. I keep them locked inside.

I can't believe it. Tomorrow I leave for earth. I leave for home. I won't be in the United States though, but I have my missions that are more important. I have to forget my home. I must. I may still be a kid but now I'm also an assassin, a sniper, a killer, a soldier, in short a Gundam pilot. I look around my small room; a bed, a night stand with clothes inside, a clock on top, a desk with a laptop and that's it.

I couldn't help but remember earth. I closed my eyes and memories came. I crawled into my small bed reclosing my eyes falling asleep to dreams (and memories of earth.)

I woke the next morning to my alarm clock. I got up and got dressed quickly. This was it. This was the day I went back to Earth. I went into the hanger. It was a normal day for all of us. I did a few last minute changes and went back to my room.

In my room I packed a small duffle bag. The last thing I put in was a picture. Before putting it in I looked at it. Me and Xamick were in the picture together. We used to be best friends. I sighed. That was then. This is now. I heard over the intercom I was to report to my Gundam. I slipped on my space suit grabbed my helmet and walked to the hanger.

I climbed into my Gundam and did a system check. Everything was go. The countdown from ten started. I closed my eyes. Nervousness hit me like a knife through the heart. I heard Zero and pushed the throttles forward. I blasted into spare with so much pressure I was forced back against my seat and could hardly hold the throttles. When I landed on earth I was sent to me first mission.

Over the next couple of months I destroyed many OZ bases but never sent near America. One day I was sent in a mission to meet up with the other pilots for a joint mission. We were meeting in a place I hated...... Afghanistan. I did what I was told and went.

I landed at the coordinates after dark and stepped out to see the other pilots. I knew who they even though they didn't know me. "No wonder the pilot's late. It's an onna." said Wufei. "Shut up. Lets just get this over with." I said you could tell I didn't like where I was.

"What's your problem?" asked Heero. "What's wrong? What's wrong is I'm standing in a country that sent terrorists to my country, destroyed building with planes and killed thousands. Why wouldn't I be upset right now." I said. "Hey your from America. Cool." Said Duo. I rolled my eyes. "Yes Duo. I was born and raised there until two years ago. Can we please get on with this mission?" "We have six OZ bases that must be attacked at exactly the same time. The six places are the United states, Africa, Britain, Japan, Greenland, and Canada." Said Heero. "Give me America." I said.

"We've been told to make sure you don't get it." Said Duo. "That's because it's my home and I still think it is. If I don't get the US I'll leave on my own. I have things to take care of there." I said. "We're not giving it to you." Said Heero. "Peace" I said as I climbed back up into my Gundam. "You're going to get into trouble." Said Quatre. "I don't care. I am going home. and get off the missing person's list. I'm going to tell to tell everyone I'm not dead like they think. I'm alive and well." I said. "You're on the missing person's list?" Asked Trowa. "Yes. I didn't choose to be a Gundam pilot. I was forced to. Everyone else though I just disappeared." I explained.

"You should at least get some sleep before you leave." Said Quatre. "I'll be fine." I replied. I was about to get completely in my Gundam and close the hatch when a gun shot rang and hit me in the top of the arm. I grabbed it. They didn't train me to endure pain. Quatre and Duo came when I jumped from my Gundam. My hand had become bloody. I was bleeding badly. Wufei, Heero and Trowa went to find the sniper. Duo and Quatre bandaged my arm while I sat propped against a tree. Because I haven't been trained but two years my body was still like the average person. From loss of blood I spiked a fever.

My eyes partly closed and I gave a small moan thinking about what Dr. J would now say to me. I could tell the others had come back unsuccessfully. They let me rest while they sat around the fire talking so I couldn't hear. I knew they were saying two years of training wasn't enough training and I was a girl and shouldn't be fighting. I knew it all. I closed my eyes and fell asleep tired, feverish, and drained of energy.

I opened my eyes a bit later and used the little energy I had to look at the time; 5 AM. I sigh, why me? I looked over to the fire. Everyone else was still sleeping but I was awaken by pain. I forced myself to walk over to the fire. It was freezing at night. That's one thing I learned. They had laid blanket on top of me and now I pulled it tight around me. I stared into the now small fire and remember September 11th, the terrorists, the killers, the people I was now.

Someone beside me was awake. I snapped out of it to see Quatre was awake. "Hey." I said try to sound normal but I was still tired. "What were you thinking so hard about?" He asked. "September 11th. The day terrorists from this place destroyed lives in America. It was tragic, but now I'm the same as them. Going around killing people, destroying their lives, causing damage and pain." I said sadly. "You're not like them." He said. "You wouldn't understand." I replied. "But how do you know how we feel like." Wufei said. I had spaced out as I talked and never even noticed they woke up. "I don't but all I know is I'm just like those terrorist and I am in their country too." I said and stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Heero. "Home." I got up into my Gundam and closed my hatch. I turned on my screens and took off. They followed. "Why are you guys following me?" I said into my comm. "You're hurt and weak and an onna." said Wufei. "I don't need help." I said and turned off my comm.

************************************************************************** 

Ok so It's not the best but not the worst. Remember to find out what happened to Xamick after I disappeared you have to read her point of view. Oh yeah if you feel the need to yell and scream and flame about any typos and stuff please go to Xamick's version of the story because she typed this. 


	2. A new and horrible me

I went home and rested until i got a mission while the other pilots engaged in battle at an OZ base I had to get inside get some information and get out of there before the base was completely destroyed. I prepped up my motorcycle and made sure i had lots of ammo, when the time came i headed out. I rode to the base when I got there the battle had just started i broke through the gates and ran to the building I was to be in I was dodging bullets and shots form the MSs. I ran through the halls the alarms were blaring I heard the words 'intruder intruder' sounding and red lights were flashing furiously. I turned down many halls shooting reloading my gun and shooting again reloading shooting reloading shooting. I didn't even stop for anything when i got to the room i needed to go into it was the information room. I hacked the lock and barged in not caring who was in there. A girl with black hair and blue streaks and a hat turned to me with a gun. I immediately drew my gun and pointed it to her in a good stance even though I was wearing tight jeans and a regular sized skin tight t-shirt and black trench coat. Since me and Xamick had parted and lost touch I had changed my style of clothing. I heard the girl say to her comrades "Your going to have to continue without me I have encountered the intruder" I smirked lightly to myself. "What are u scared to shoot me?" I said lightly taking a step towards the girl slowly. I could see she was shaking and nervous and biting her lip hard. "stop or I'll shoot" she said. I was a brave girl and she obviously wasn't so I took another step forward. "I mean it, stop" she said her voice extremely shaky. I could see the blood dripping from her lip where she had bit to hard and I took another step to her. I took another couple of steps towards her. My gun steady as ever. "Stop now" she said but I just took another step to her. I was beginning to get into a closer range with a smirk still on my face. "Please stop where you are" she pleaded, "Why should I??" I asked curiously with a calm voice. The pitiful girl was trying to clam herself down and I just wanted to laugh at how much a fool she was being I was a Gundam pilot and she was a weak little girl. Then it reminded me of Xamick and how she had been weak. I stopped paused and then went on walking to the girl again. This girl couldn't be and wasn't my good friend Xamick. Xamick wouldn't even be able to hold a gun. "I will shoot! Stop now!" she said. I kept coming. All of a sudden she did something I didn't think she had the guts to do. She pulled the trigger i got lucky she had bad aim. I was still shot in the leg the leg, I fell down to one knee I was trying to hold onto my gun but the pain went through out my entire leg. I looked up the girl had dropped her gun. If I could have i would of gotten up and ran and gotten out of there but I couldn't I prayed she didn't have someone come and hand cuff me. I heard her whisper under her breath but didn't bother to figure out what she was saying. I placed my gun into only one of my hands rather then in the two I had it in. With my other hand I reached down and tried to get the bleeding to stop in my leg. My pants leg was blood soaked along with my hand in which I was holding my leg but I still kept an eye on my whereabouts holding my gun steady. All of a sudden I heard the explosions stop and the Gundam Vernia's (SP??) become distant. The battle was over and I was left behind. The girl picked up her gun and spoke "Put down your gun" she said. I did as I was told all OZ personal on the base would be coming soon so there wasn't a point in fighting back anymore. She picked up my gun muttering. I just sat there on one knee and grabbed my bleeding legs with both hands. I had lost to the enemy but it was only one battle lost and not the war that i was thankful for. She walked over to the comm and called someone she spoke Into the comm "Miller, call Lt. Marquise ad tell him I caught the intruder" Intruder she had called me. Yup that was me alright though at the moment I wished I wasn't the intruder. I couldn't hear the rest of what was said on the comm but i knew it would have to be all about this girl and me. I could see her slide to the floor. I wished I could get up and run until i was home but I couldn't I doubted if I could even walk have way descent. I looked down at my leg the bleeding had stopped but my pants were bloody i pulled my black trench coat to where it covered at least the one leg. I probably looked like a Goth at that i smirked. I had changed a lot my eyes were now purple i dressed differently but my hair was the same. My eyes were purple only because of contacts i wore to change them. I looked at the girl her curls were just like Xamick's but i knew it wasn't Xamick Xamick was gone and out of my life now and forever. I saw the girl grin "What are you grinning about" i asked in a harsh cold tone. "I was thinking about an old friend and how she would have ran if she saw my with a gun. Either that or laugh." the girl replied. "Huh sounds like forget it i shouldn't be having a conversation with the enemy" I said. I saw her check the time on her leg and though it was weird I wasn't going to ask. She wore two-diffrent socks just like Xamick used to do. Some soldiers came in and handcuffed me and made me walk well limp to an interrogation room where I was tied to a chair with wires. A guy with long blonde hair and a mask over his face came in. He looked really high in ranking. I glared at him with an ice-cold glare. I didn't struggle to get away or anything like that I was smart I would behave myself like a good little captured girl should. Truly the only reason i didn't struggle because the wires were so tight i moved and i'd have another gashing wound though i wanted to struggle and get free and run home. I then noticed the girl that had captured me was also in the room I glared evilly at her and spit at the both of them. "Sir, must I attend the interrogation, sir?" I heard the girl say. Yes, Lt. You must stay for this. That is an order. Understand?" Replied the guy. "Sir, yes, sir." Said the Lt. as she sat down. 


End file.
